Andrans
Andrans are the most populous race in Imor. They are spread across the land, mostly occupying the regions of Ilios, Cessia, and Akan. They are short lived but breed quickly, leading to a great deal of diversity amongst their people. Chaotic by nature, andrans are often averse to destiny. Tell an andran what it ought to do, and it is likely to do the opposite. There are three main varieties of andrans. Most are very proud nationalists and identify strongly with their kingdom. These three are the Ilian, Cessian, and Akanese. Ilian The Ilians are from the northern lands of Ilios. The land they live in is covered in snowy forests and mountains. They share this land with many large furred beasts. Appearance Due to their far north homeland, Ilians tend to be fair skinned. They generally have light brown to blonde hair and blue or green eyes. Ilians stand wide and tall with broad shoulders and muscular builds. The clothes they wear usually prioritize function over fashion. Most tend to wear thick furs or hides to withstand the ever-present cold. Culture Ilians are divided into clans with loose family relations. The different clans are constantly waging war over the Throne of Ukran, an ancient temple that sits atop Mount Usinden. The leader of the clan who claims the Throne of Ukran is recognized as the King of Ilios. This title holds great religious and cultural significance as it is the King who controls Ulf Vastas and it is said that the King receives a special place in the afterlife. Due to the constant pursuit of the throne, Ilians rarely build permanent structures. Clans set up temporary settlements to establish themselves just enough to stage an attack against the ruling clan. When a clan is dethroned, the attacking clan is generally merciless in the slaughter. Those who couldn't escape are generally executed or enslaved. Despite the ruthless attitude towards the ruling clan, an attacking clan will always be careful not to cause too much damage to structures since it is their intention to live there after the battle. Life for a ruling clan is much easier than life in the wilderness. The buildings in Usinden are strong and expertly built by the many clans that came before. Outside of Usinden, Ilian's live a hunter-gatherer life, often moving from place to place and fighting other clans for power. When not at war, an Ilian will often spend their time hunting, ice fishing, or smithing. It is considered dishonorable to not be an entirely self-sufficient person so every self respecting Ilian will know how to find food and build a shelter for herself. An Ilian fights with spear and shield. There is almost no exception. Once an Ilian has turned 6, she will be expected to practice every day with a spear until it feels like an extension of the arm. A young Ilian is also taught to craft her own spears and how to do so with limited equipment. The social structure within a clan is tribal. Everyone does their part and there is no tolerance for dead weight. This means that the sick and disabled are often left behind. This is not seen as a bad thing, as an old warrior who is no longer able to fight feels his life is already over and often chooses death. A clan is led by its eldest warriors with the single eldest being named the clan patriarch. It is he who would sit the Throne of Ukran if his clan were to claim Usinden. Religion Ilian religion is passed down generation to generation through oral tradition. Young Ilians are inspired by the tales of the ancient heroes that are revered today as gods. Ukran. '''Ukran is the most widely revered Ilian hero. He was an ancient warrior who set the spear and shield precedent that exists in Ilios. As the stories tell, he spent his whole life traveling through the North and killing all sorts of monsters. It is said that it is thanks to him that Ilios isn't entirely overrun with deadly creatures. His might and bravery was admired even by those outside his clan, leading many to unite under him and construct the Throne of Ukran and build a city around Usinden. '''Kjita. As the loyal partner of Ukran, Kjita became immortalized in the stories as he did. Though she fought by his side, she is remember more for her charisma. She showed love to the people and spread a message of kindness and warmth. Kjita is worshiped as a god of love and family. Kjuten. Kjuten is a god of trickery and deceit. Few Ilians choose to earn a dishonest living, but those who do are honoring Kjuten's legacy. The ancient stories of Kjuten almost always end poorly for him and use him as an example of why children should behave. Whether or not Kjuten ever actually lived is debated but those who do follow him credit him for their good fortune. Ulf Vastus. Deep beneath Usinden lives a powerful and ancient dragon. Some stories tell that Ukran tamed and mounted Ulf Vastus. Other stories say that Ukran willed it into existence. However it came to be, Ulf Vastus represents physical might to the Ilian people and it is said that he who sits the Throne of Ukran gains control over the dragon. Language Cessian The Cessians live in the central plains of Imor, in the Kingdom of Cessia. Cessians usually have medium skin tones and dark hair. As the people of the most central kingdom in Imor, many Cessians are traders or merchants. Used to seeing other cultures, Cessians are the most accepting of other peoples. Akanese The Akanese are from the southern Akan Empire. Residents of some of the hottest regions of Imor, the Akanese have dark skin and hair. They have a deep reverence for their ancient traditions and family ties. They are mostly isolated people who look down on other cultures.